


You're Embarrassing!

by DoubleSpoiler



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2019-04-27 12:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleSpoiler/pseuds/DoubleSpoiler
Summary: Lukas is always flirting with Rosetta. It gets on her nerves.





	You're Embarrassing!

Rosetta stared at the boy in front of her, who was in turn winking at her. She really hated his flirty nature.

“Really, Rosetta…” Lukas chuckled, speaking in an airy voice. This was his usual flirting voice.. “So you’ve come to hear of my heroic exploits?”

The blonde’s face turned slightly red, with anger. “Of course I’m not, you idiot! This is MY house! I don‘t care for your stupid, made up stories anyways! No one does!”

“You say that, but you always come over to me, your hands ready to grab me--”

“That’s to throw you out!” Rosetta interrupted, pointing at Lukas’ chest, glaring at him. “Now are you going to buy something, or are you just going to loiter around here again?

Because I swear, if you stick around here for another day trying to flirt with me, I‘ll get Raguna to grab his sickle and--”

“May I buy your heart, my dear?” Lukas asked, taking Rosetta’s hand, smiling at her. He was obviously trying out his charming smile. He was trying to seem romantic, but Rosetta didn’t buy it.

“Ugh! Your pickup lines are terrible!” She stated, pulling her hand away.

“I put a lot of thought into them, you know!” Lukas proclaimed.

“Lukas, leave before I throw you out!”

Lukas sighed. “Very well, then. Goodbye.” Rosetta had no time to react when she felt Lukas’ lips brush her left cheek, dangerously close to touching her lips. Rosetta’s face, still holding a red tint, went from an annoyed expression to a slightly shocked expression, taken aback from the poet’s actions.

He pulled away, winking at her yet again. “You’re blushing.” He pointed out, turning around and leaving the shop.

Rosetta’s face became a darker red, as she blinked blankly. She shuffled back to some boxes, thinking to herself.

Lukas… was so embarrassing. Although, he was also romantic, gentle, flirty, kind, and very attractive. All the things Rosetta was embarrassed to admit.


End file.
